The Lion King: Enter Homo Sapiens
by ThatTexasKid
Summary: When twin brothers Cody and Tim Parker decide to move to Africa, they encounter something that they never thought could ever be possible. Join these bantering bros as they live out their lives with the lions! Rated T for mild violence and language. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. ABANDONED. WILL BE RE-WRITTEN SOMEDAY.
1. Prologue

**Hello all, and welcome to my story! I hope that all of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! Anyway, I have done enough blabbing, so on to the story!**

_Background information, courtesy of the United States Database:_

_In 2217, the all of the nations of Africa joined together to form the African Union in the hopes of garnering more global prestige. The government was a fragile republic, and it was unable to control the continent. After twelve years, military general Paul Nabatu led a coup that overthrew the republic. He established an ultra-nationalist military junta, and ruled the country with an iron fist. The African Union soon became a military superpower, with 60% of its citizens in the armed forces. Human rights abuses became commonplace, horrifying the developed world. Three years after the coup, the USA led a coalition of itself, the United Kingdom, Germany, Poland, France, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Turkey, Spain, Italy, Greece, Israel, Australia, South Korea, and Japan in a military invasion of Africa. Two years later, Nabatu was captured and executed for crimes against humanity. Three vital military bases, Fort Russell, Fort Parker, and Ocean City became metropolises, and they joined them and the surrounding areas around them into America's 51__st__ state, called American Africa. The remainder of the continent was left too weak to form their own nations, so they fell under the jurisdiction of the United States Military. Not only did the US govern and manage the continent, they also ran frequent anti-poacher operations, causing the industry to decline slightly._

_End of Data…Proceed to Main Text._

In the plains of the Savannah, with the animals living out their lives, and large trees dominating areas of the landscape, a lone vehicle was traveling through the region. A large Ford truck tugging a mobile home barreled through the region, leaving track marks wherever it went.

Inside the vehicle, sat twin brothers, both of them with brown hair and blue eyes, but with different facial structures and hairstyles. The man in the passenger seat had his hair buzzed, and heavy stubble as facial hair. A large map that he was holding in the air shrouded his face. He turned to his brother, who was driving, and began to speak.

"Tim, are you sure that you got everything we need?"

"Yes Cody, we've been over this like, seven times."

"Laptop?"

"Yes."

"iPhone?"

Tim held out is iPhone 44, and sighed in annoyance.

"Yes Cody, I have that too."

Cody was about to ask another question when Tim interrupted him. "I also have my money, my assault rifle, our refrigerator, the TV, and even our own Wi-Fi generator!"

"Okay, okay! No need to act like a bitch!"

"Sorry Cody."

"Hey, it ain't any issue, bro!"

The brothers chuckled to themselves at their bantering. Tim leaned to his left, and then spoke. "Hey! Seems like there is a large rock structure over there. Want to live under that? It would provide quite a bit of shade for the trailer."

Cody leaned over to have a look for himself. "Yeah, that's good reasoning. Decent plan. A little nervous though, I mean, we're deciding where we are going to live for God knows how long!"

"Ha-ha! Now that you mention it, I'm a bit nervous myself!"

The brothers one again chuckled to themselves, and they directed their trailer towards the large rock structure.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Mufasa, king of the Pridelands, sat in the middle of the pride's den, resting after a long day of ruling the kingdom. He sighed, as his mate, Sarabi, walked in and sat right beside him, and then nuzzled him affectionately.

"Mufasa, I have great news!"

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I was just at Rafiki's…"

"And?"

"Well, he told me that I am with cub!"

"That's fantastic news! I'm so happy!"

"What do you think its name should be?"

"Well, if it's a boy, I think that his name would be Simba!"

"I like it! And what about if we have a little girl?"

"How about Sasha?"

"I could go for that! Well, we'll just have to wait until I give birth!"

"Yup."

It was then that a blue hornbill with streaks of red on his wings flew into the den in an absolute frenzy, his eyes gleaming with absolute worry.

"You have news, Zazu?"

"Indeed sire! The cheetahs have reported that a giant monster was spotted in the Pridelands, and that it is heading right for Pride Rock!"

Mufasa stood up quickly upon hearing the news, his face showing the great fear that he had at that very moment. He turned to his mate, and then spoke. "Sarabi, tell the cubs to get back in the den along with the lionesses, and tell them to stay there until I say that it is safe to come out."

"Yes Mufsasa, I'll go right now!"

The king nodded, and then turned to his most trusted advisor. "Zazu, you are with me. We're going to confront this monster head on."

Zazu nodded. "Yes sire…wait, what?"

"Come on Zazu, we are leaving at once!"

The small hornbill began to shiver uncontrollably as he followed the king out of the den and directly in the path of the monster, which was now in view.

**Well, that is going to be all for now! PLEASE don't forget to tell me what you thought in the reviews! I will try to have the next chapter up whenever I can! Well, until then, goodbye, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Meeting Mufasa

**Well, it is time for another chapter! Thanks to Haraka97 for being the only reviewer of the first chapter. Be sure to check his stories out as well. DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW WHEN FINSHED READING THIS. Well, I have done enough blabbing, so without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Okay Tim, let's park under that ledge. That should be able to give us the shade we need."

Tim nodded in agreement, and slowly turned the steering wheel, his blue eyes completely focused on the scenery in front of him. The truck and trailer quickly approached its destination, and it came to a halt, before the engine turned off.

The passenger door opened first, and Cody cautiously stepped out, as if he was worried the ground was made of quicksand.

Tim shook his head in amusement, his long hair getting heavily disfigured by the strong winds.

"Cody, I haven't seen you this cautious since the Siege of Lagos. I'm not worried at all!"

"But what if one of us gets hurt?"

"Cody."

"Yes Tim?"

"I'M A MED SCHOOL GRADUATE! I'M OUR DOCTOR!"

"Oh yeah, I may have forgotten."

"How could you possible forget that your brother is a doctor?"

"We WERE in the military!"

"Yes, and I was a DOCTOR in the military."

"Well…"

"Idiot."

The brothers chuckled, and began to permanently place the trailer on to the ground of the Savannah. As they were doing this, they heard a loud and vicious sounding growl coming from directly behind them.

"Tim."

"Yes Cody?"

"That sounded like a lion."

"Yep."

"If it is, we're f-cked."

"Yep."

"Tim."

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

Tim slowly turned his body to the other direction, and once he did, he saw a large male lion with a red mane, that had a small bird sitting on his shoulder. He growled again, and then to the utter shock to the brothers, spoke.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in the Pridelands?"

Tim turned his head over to Cody, his eyes still remaining focused on Mufasa. "Cody, did that lion just talk?"

"Yes he did. Yes he did. You are not crazy."

This only made the lion angrier, and he snarled. "Of course I can talk! Now answer my question! Who are you and why are you here?"

Tim walked up, unafraid, and spoke with as much dignity as he could possibly muster. "Greetings, sir. My name is Tim Parker, and this is my brother Cody Parker. We are humans from a land far away, and we came here in order to find a new home. We were unaware that you were here."

The comment only made Mufasa angrier, and his red eyes began to gleam with not only anger, but with hate. "You, you are Lion Hunters! You are the species that has terrorized the Savannah!"

Cody, offended, now spoke up in defense of himself and his brother. "They may be our species but they are not our kind! There are good humans, and there are evil humans! We have sworn allegiance to some of those good humans, who only seek to protect you and the other animals from the evil humans, whom we call poachers."

Tim then spoke as well. "We're just a couple of bros looking for a new home! We mean you no harm whatsoever!"

Mufasa's eyes softened, and he began to nod in agreement. "I sense the truth in your words. You have done nothing to harm us yet, and I shouldn't judge you for the actions of others. But I have one question."

Tim's eyes grew curious. "And what would that be?"

"What is the thing you came here in? Is it alive? Is it dangerous?"

Tim cracked a small smile, and Cody chuckled lightly. "The first part is called a truck, and the thing attached to it is called a trailer. The truck drags the trailer, and we live inside of the trailer. No, they are not alive, as they are machines. They're completely made by humans."

Mufasa's eyes widened. "That's some pretty advanced stuff. Well, anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Mufasa, king of the Pridelands, and obviously the leader of a lion pride. This here is Zazu, who is my most trusted advisor."

Both Cody and Tim nodded in acknowledgement, before Cody began to chuckle. "I guess we have to call you your majesty now."

Mufasa let out a very wide grin. "I don't think so, just Mufasa is perfectly fine." His face then grew more serious. "Are the two of you going to want to join the pride?"

Tim turned to Cody, who nodded at his brother. Tim then turned back to Mufasa. "I don't see why not. I mean, we ARE going to be living directly under the rock, which is where I'm assuming your pride lives."

Mufasa nodded. "Yes, that is indeed where the den is. Come with me, I'll introduce you to everybody."

**Well, that is all for now. Just in case y'all were wondering, the purpose of this story is that I have never seen a story in this fandom where the human joins the pride, but retains all of their technology, so I'm trying to be a pioneer for that sort of thing. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up whenever I possibly can, so until the, take care, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
